2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Dvorak technique)
The 2017 Atlantic hurricane season was a very active season that began on June 1, 2017 and ended on November 30, 2017. The season featured 18 named storms, the most since the 2012 season, which featured 21 named storms. The first storm, Tropical Storm Arlene, formed in April. Tropical Storm Arlene also became the strongest storm in the month of April on record. Tropical Storms Ben and Charlotte became tropical storms in June, with the former being the earliest MDR storm on record and the latter making landfall on the US Gulf Coast, the first of many storms to do that during the season. Tropical Storms Don, Ethel, and Floyd all formed in July, with Floyd making landfall on Florida. Hurricane Ghita was the first hurricane of the season, becoming a Category 1 hurricane just before making landfall in Mexico. Hurricane Harold became the season's first major hurricane while it traveled about 400 miles off of the US Eastern Seaboard. Hurricane Idalia was the first destructive storm of the season, striking Texas as a very strong hurricane, becoming the costliest storm on record, with a price tag of almost $200 billion. Hurricane Jago became the strongest storm by wind speed of the season, striking 9 countries as it made a very devastating trek across the Caribbean and United States. The damage caused was about $99.1 billion. Hurricane Katrina was a very strong Category 4 hurricane before it pulled toward Nova Scotia and later the UK and Ireland area. Hurricane Lee was a Category 2 hurricane that struck Mexico, causing minimal damage. Hurricane Maria was an unusual storm that became a weak tropical storm before dissipating, but Nate somehow regenerated into a new system and became a major hurricane. Hurricane Nigel was one of the most devastating systems of the season, as it became a Category 5 hurricane before striking Puerto Rico, causing at least $103 billion in damages and 1,092 fatalities. Hurricane Oksana became a very destructive storm in Central America, killing 43 people and causing $185 million in damages. Oksana later went on to strike the United States, where it caused $2.5 billion in damages. Hurricane Percy became the easternmost major hurricane on record, peaking as a Category 4 hurricane before striking the UK and Ireland, causing $2.1 billion in damages. Tropical Storms Rita and Sean became weak tropical storms that caused minimal to no damage. The season was the most destructive season on record as it caused at least $405.6 billion in damages. Storms Tropical Storm Arlene The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 35 kt/992 mbar. Tropical Storm Ben The peak intensity of this system was raised to 45 kt/1002 mbar. Tropical Storm Charlotte The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 41 kt/997 mbar. Tropical Storm Don (From Four to Don). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 35 kt/1004 mbar. Tropical Storm Ethel (From Don to Ethel). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 41 kt/1003 mbar. Tropical Storm Floyd (From Ethel to Floyd). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 35 kt/999 mbar. Hurricane Ghita (From Franklin to Ghita). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 77 kt/978 mbar. Hurricane Harold (From Gert to Harold). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 105 kt/947 mbar. Hurricane Idalia (From Harold to Idalia). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 120 kt/940 mbar. Hurricane Jago (From Idalia to Jago). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 149 kt/915 mbar. Hurricane Katrina (From Jago to Katrina). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 122 kt/942 mbar. Hurricane Lee (From Katrina to Lee). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 87 kt/970 mbar. Hurricane Maria (From Lee to Maria). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 102 kt/954 mbar. Hurricane Nigel (From Maria to Nigel). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 143 kt/922 mbar. Hurricane Oksana (From Nikolai to Oksana). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 75 kt/976 mbar. Hurricane Percy (From Oksana to Percy). The peak intensity of this system was raised to 115 kt/944 mbar. Tropical Storm Rita (From Percy to Rita). The peak intensity of this system was lowered to 34 kt/1006 mbar. Tropical Storm Sean (From Rita to Sean). The peak intensity of this system Storm names This was the same list used in 2011, minus the names Idalia and Nigel, which replaced Irma and Nate after they caused significant damages in the United States. The names Idalia and Nigel were used for the first time in 2017. *Arlene *Ben *Charlotte *Don *Ethel *Floyd *Ghita *Harold *Idalia *Jago *Katrina *Lee *Maria *Nikolai *Oksana *Percy *Rita *Sean *Tammy *''Vernon'' *''Wilma'' Retirement The names Idalia, Jago, Nigel, Oksana, and Percy were retired in the spring of 2018. They were replaced by Imogen, Jeff, Neville, Olive, and Piers for 2023. -List for 2023- *Arlene *Ben *Charlotte *Don *Ethel *Floyd *Ghita *Herman *Imogen *Jeff *Katia *Lee *Maria *Nikolai *Olive *Piers *Rina *Sean *Tammy *Vernon *Wilma Category:Dvorak technique